The invention is based on a throttle as defined hereinafter.
A throttle in a hydraulic brake system is known (German Patent Application P 39 23 282.4) that has a throttle restriction between a shoulder in a flow conduit for pressure fluid and a cartridge-like component engaging the shoulder by spring action. The throttle restriction is embodied as an opening between the shoulder and the component. The throttle, embodied in a relatively complicated way is intended, in the event that the throttle restriction becomes plugged by foreign bodies such as material rubbed off of seals or the like, to enlarge the throttling cross section counter to spring force, so that the foreign bodies can overcome the throttle restriction. Once the throttle restriction is open again, the component is securely returned to the original position by the spring force.